


Christmas Cheer aka, The Hunt for the Red Dressed Queen

by ael_xander



Category: MCU, Marvel, steggy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Can we get all the sweeties together?, F/M, Fluff, Love in Avenger central is necessary, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Other, Peggy needs to be here now, Sexy, Steggy - Freeform, Steve deserves happiness, Who is she?, joking, mcu - Freeform, omg is Hawkeye in the vents AGAIN?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: What happens when you’ve survived so much and yet...yet you’re missing out on happiness? For some of the Avengers, it means talking to some individuals about timelines, shifts in destiny, and making happiness count for those who deserve it.





	Christmas Cheer aka, The Hunt for the Red Dressed Queen

 

Tony looked at Pepper and smiled as she kissed his cheek. “How are my favourite people doing?” 

Pepper rubbed her stomach and grinned. “We are fine, but what are we going to do for Christmas this year now that we have you all safe and sound? The Guardians are out and about, trying to repair the Nova Corp. T’Challa, Nakia, and Shuri will be here later today with their adopted sister, along with Bucky.”

”That will make Steve happy. He’s been lonely without Bucky around. Especially as Nat has been with him trying to right the mess the Black Order made in Wakanda.” Tony fiddled with a couple of small gadgets. “You said T’Challa is bringing his adopted sister? Is that the one who healed me when I was—“

”Dying? Yes, that was White Owl. Her name is Cylene Tarletan. I’m indebted for all she did for us. Especially, you and Peter. You know she’s a medical professional, right?” Pepper rubbed his shoulders. “She helped Peter with his nightmares after everything. She’s also versed in magic, like Stephen and Wong.”

Tony looked up at Pepper. “You’re matchmaking. What do you have in mind? More, who do you have in mind for whom? Some won’t gel well, so we best compare notes. And what do we do about Steve?”

”I think Nick had an idea on that. Let’s hope it works.” Tony groaned, while shaking his head. Pepper hit his arm. “Tony, he’s trying to see about bringing Steve his fondest dream.”

”Fuck. I better call him. He’ll need help.” Tony picked up the phone. 

 

 

*******

_SHIELD Facility_

 

Nick stood before the equipment, his hands flexing in agitation as Luis talked about how the quantum tunnel worked. Hope and Scott ignored the running commentary as another person entered the room and glanced at Nick. She smiled and kissed Luis on the cheek. “Luis, can you do me a huge favour and make sure my medicine bag is packed for the trip? Thanks.” The woman looked at Nick and grabbed one hand. “Stop. Everything is fine. Carol is safe doing Carol things. The Guardians are having fun. Phil is taking care of my _Ubhuti._ You know how the timelines run, so where we bring her back from, won’t interfere.”

”You’re doing that empath thing. Stop it.” He glared at Cylene. “This has to be the craziest thing we’ve done.”

”No. Using the Tesseract was the stupidest and craziest thing. This is righting a few wrongs. Plus, I like Steve. He deserves to be happy. I know Bucky well. He’s finally gotten some peace, some happiness and because he asked, I’m here.”

Hope handed Cylene a wristband. “You need to wear this. It’ll help keep you safe as we go through time and tell you when and where to meet the portal. Scott, we ready?”

”We better be back in time for Cassie’s bedtime story. Tonight we find out if King Ant-Man rules the world or if Queen Wasp does.” Hope stuck out a tongue and Scott pulled her close, kissing her. Cylene laughed. Nick growled. “Nick, cheer up, or I swear I’ll bust your bubble and tell you what you don’t want to know.”

Cylene walked away, tugging down her skirt, getting inside the quantum rider. Scott climbed in. “Hope will keep track of us here. Nick will stay here, but here comes Phil. He’s going to be our SHIELD groupie.”

Phil climbed in and nodded. Once everything was secured, Hope counted down and the lights around the rider swirled as the quantum accelerator spun faster. Soon, they were sipping into the quantum realm and Cylene watched as they went by multiple clouds. Scott described what they were looking for and Cylene gestured, moving her fingers and hands in a fluid manner. Suddenly, the random patterns of colour and lightning flashes started to coalesce into a strobe effect. Scott looked at Cylene. “Hurry. I can’t keep quantum activity in a direct flow for long. Head for our jump.” 

Phil shifted in his seat. “How will we know it’s the right one to get to Peggy Carter?”

Scott grinned as they dived into a time warp. “Easy, the warps take us where we direct. Our coordinates are broadcasting the time, date, hour we need. I believe our resident empath and sorcerer is helping as well.”

Cylene nodded as she released the quantum flow and focused on the time warp. “Yes. I’ve studied enough on Peggy Carter for us to get to her and to convince her to come with us. Though Phil will be the one who’s going to be the person who makes her say yes.”

”How?”

”Phil has a signed card of Captain Rogers on him. Plus, he’s got SHIELD info that only he and Peggy would know as directors. That is the key.”

Suddenly, the colours went dark and the sounds disappeared. Then everything went bright and loud. 

 

*******

_1947 Washington, D.C._

Agent Peggy Carter walked down the street from the office to the restaurant she enjoyed so much. After so much work and devotion, the creation of SHIELD was finished. It would take a bit of time for it to truly be a force within the world, but already, it had made a difference. Yet, this time of year, the time of family and holiday cheer left her feeling so alone. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had offers to go out, but no one had matched up to _him._  How could they? He was the epitome of a hero. Her hero, her love. But he was gone, crashed into the ocean, gone forever. She had to move on. 

She watched as a trio walked into the restaurant and the two men in the group argued where to sit. The woman, a blonde in a smart looking green and brown skirt outfit walked past them and sat near Peggy. “Sorry about them. They have delusions of knowing what to do. Well, maybe Phil, but Scott...he’d get a clue when his daughter starts dating, maybe.” The woman laughed and Peggy joined in, liking the boldness of this woman. 

“Phil the older one? The one eyeing you like he plans on beating you?” Cylene nodded, a smile playing about her lips. “He’s just cranky because I found our way around DC better than he did and he lived here for ages. Poor guy. Time does that to people.”

Phil and Scott sat down at Cylene’s table and Cylene introduced them all. “You may as well join us, Peggy. We basically interrupted your meal.”

Peggy nodded and slid into the free spot across from Phil. Then she stopped. “How did you know my name is Peggy? I only called myself Agent Carter.” 

Cylene gestured to Phil. Phil sighed and started talking about World War II, the SSR, the Howling Commandos, and the Super Soldier project. Then he mentioned about Captain America. Peggy held up a hand. “How do you know this? Most of this is still classified!” Phil handed her his wallet with his badge and slid over a small card encased in plastic. She looked at both and paled. “He never signed any cards, he said he wasn’t a hero.”

”That’s changed, Peggy. He and the other Avengers have saved our planet a few times now.” Cylene spoke softly. “In fact, it’s why we’re here. It’s time to go see Steve. You’ve done what you’ve meant to do. Now it’s time to live your life, be happy. You can still even be part of SHIELD. But it’s Christmas, there’s a soldier missing his favourite gal for a long time now. He’s never moved on. He needs you, just like you need him.”

Peggy shook her head. “But the timelines...”

Phil smiled. “They’re good. Things happened that shifted everything in the universe, Peggy in all times of possibilities. Right now, we can take you back with us, no qualms.”

Scott piped up. “Ever been in the quantum realm?”

 

*******

_SHIELD Facility, hours later_

 

The rider appeared in the tunnel, coming to a complete stop. Hope ran to the rider as Scott got out and took Hope into his arms. “Missed you, my wicked stinger.”

”Cassie says she wants us to do sound effects for the story she’s written.”

”Good god, she’s writing an epic! I’m ready to go home. Let’s head out. Thanks for everything, Phil, Nick. Peggy, best of luck. Cylene, you’ll come by next week?”

”Text me, but it should be doable. I definitely want to see if there’s a way to help her and maybe we can work out some other projects.” Cylene took out the luggage from the rider as Phil escorted Peggy to where Nick stood. They spoke quietly as she quietly monitored the conversation. She wouldn’t let Peggy be overwhelmed by all of this. It would take time to adjust, but dealing with Nick was the first hurdle. Peggy laughed and walked back, shaking her head. “Are men still that afraid of women?”

“Some are, yes.” Cylene walked with Peggy as they went up the elevator to where Peggy’s quarters would be until she could be moved to Avengers mansion. “Did you want to talk to your godson?”

”Godson? I have one?”

Cylene bit back a laugh and nodded. “Howard Stark made you godmother to his son, Anthony Stark. Aka Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, aka pain in the ass, aka finally settled down with Pepper Potts and is having a child.”

”I made that promise, but Howard isn’t married yet. Well, not in my time. There’s so much to catch up on.”

”Internet. It’s a beautiful thing. Promise. It’s like a computer and newspaper and more in one place.” Cylene took her to her room, showed her the set up for the tv, computer, the cell phone, and more. She also made an appointment for them to get Peggy some clothes. Cylene had seen a dress in Peggy’s closet and she wanted to see if it was possible to find one like it. 

 

 

*******

_Wakanda_

 

“White Wolf! How are you and Black Widow doing? Anything we need to do before we go to New York to see everyone?” Shuri ran up to Bucky and hugged his side. Since he settled down and saved her life, Shuri had embraced the quiet warrior. She and Cylene had worked hard to make Bucky feel at home in Wakanda, yet still make him feel he could be home anywhere. 

“Nat is great. She’s been feeding the rhinos. I think she might want to see if she can train with one.”

”They’re adorable! She’d be fiercer than before on a war rhino!” Shuri walked as they headed to the council chambers. “Brother said you’re both coming with us. Cylene will meet us there.”

”How is White Owl? I owe her for helping me heal after the huge fight.” Bucky flexed his arm. “I don’t know how she did what she did, but I’m glad she was there.”

”Me too, Bucky. I hear you and Nat have been training a small group of tribesmen as an elite warrior group,” T’Challa stated, greeting both him and Shuri. 

“Yes, they’ll be able to provide extra protection for the land so the Dora can focus on the family and the other aspects. There are women within the ranks. They’re some of our fiercest members.”

Shuri nodded. “Of course. When do we leave to see everyone? I have gifts for everyone for the party!”

Bucky and T’Challa laughed as they reviewed the flight itinerary. 

 

 

*******

_Next day, Avenger mansion_

Tony paced back and forth as a portal opened and in walked Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. “What’s wrong, Tony?”

”I’m not sure it’s wrong as much as I’m hoping the best comes from the party tonight. Seems we found a way to bring Peggy from the past to here without disturbing the timelines.”

Stephen lifted a brow. “That is amazing, considering her influence. But, when you consider the shifts made due to Thanos and the Black Order, not surprising. What else bothers you?”

”There’s going to be another sorcerer here tonight. She’s not just a sorcerer, she’s actually a healer first and foremost. But I wanted to give you a heads up.”

Stephen grunted.”Thanks. Do we know her?”

Tony smiled. “She’s T’Challa’s adopted sister. She’s from New York originally. Other than that and she saved my life and many of us, not much. She didn’t want us to know that, except the way we healed was too fast for normal healing.”

”And Peggy?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “She helped bring her here. Used her abilities to keep her safe within the quantum realm.”

”I’d like to meet her. She sounds unique. Maybe one that my order would be interested in getting to know.” Tony nodded at Stephen as he took his leave via portal. Tony rubbed his hands together. “Damn your good, Tony. Damn good.”

 

*******

_Avenger Mansion, practice room_

 

Steve Rogers punched the bag in short, focused punches. Not too hard, but short jabs of contained frustration. Tonight was the Christmas party and though he loved his Avengers family, this time of the year was tough, especially when all he dreamed about was being with his gal, his Peggy. Waking up alone, day after day wore on his heart. He knew he should move on, but his heart was stuck on her. Her smile, her gumption when she kicked ass, his included. The way she made him realise he was worth something when she believed in him. The way she stood at his side and fought tooth and nail, never once demanding to be saved, but always offering encouragement. He missed her. He missed their dance. The dance in the mental dream world Wanda created made it all the more real how much she was to him. One huge blow knocked the bag from its hook. Steve shook his head and picked up the bag, placing it back on the hook.

”Well damn, Cap, that was brutal. Killing the bag is a mean act of Christmas gloom,” called a voice from above.

Steve looked around, then spotted a shadow in a vent. “Dammit, Hawkeye, get out of the vent! I’m not gloomy about Christmas. I’m just working out. You’re lucky you’re not my secret Santa or you’d be getting coal.”

”No fair, Cap! I was just pointing out the truth. Plus, I’ll have you know, I know who your secret Santa is.” Hawkeye paused. “The gift is...amazing. You’re going to like it, Cap. Really.”

”Unless it’s my heart come true, it’s just a beautiful gift for a day. Go bug Tony, Clint. Otherwise, I’ll tell Wanda you’ve been hiding in the vents watching her again.”

”Ebil Cap. That’s ebil!” Hawkeye disappeared deep in the vent, leaving Steve to think. Whoever his secret Santa was, they’d never guess what he wanted because he always put silly stuff down. He had already gotten his gift for Thor. They were lucky he lived along with the Asgardians once Thanos took his vengeance out on them. Yet, in the end, they found a place to be a true family. 

 

*******

_SHIELD Facility, afternoon of party_

 

“The Internet is a fabulous thing, but shopping hasn’t changed much. The clothes are different, very different.”

Cylene looked at the pile of bags and hangers of clothes bought for Peggy while they were out. New clothes from intimate underwear to overcoats were bought, paid for, and brought back. Cylene even managed to find **the** dress for tonight. But first, time to prep Peggy for the party. 

“At least you’ll fit in at Tony’s Christmas party tonight with the rest of us. It starts at eight and you’ve got plenty of time to get ready. I’ll introduce you to my family before we leave to go to the Avenger mansion.”

”I don’t know...”

”Godson. Pepper. People who died and came back. People who made this possible. You need to come. Please, Peggy.” She nodded and Cylene did an inner fist pump inside. Now to prepare Tony and Pepper. “Okay, I’m going to get ready. I’ll be in my room next door if you want to talk or anything. Relax, Peggy. Everything will be perfect.”

Cylene almost didn’t hear Peggy’s whisper, “Not if Steve isn’t there.”

”Check out the black dress bag when I’m gone. It’s for tonight, I think you’ll approve.” Cylene left Peggy to her own devices as she called Pepper first. “She’s ready. Tell Tony. He may want to call her and reassure her.”

 

*******

_Avenger Mansion, party night_

 

Christmas music wafted through the building, talking about about Rudolph and his relationship with the other reindeer. Peggy, Cylene, Phil, and Nick walked into the mansion, meeting up with T’Challa, Nakia, Shuri, Bucky, and Natasha. When Bucky saw Peggy, he tripped over his words and Cylene gripped his metal arm and spoke low, and he looked at her then at Peggy. “It’s really you. You’re here. Oh my words, doll, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

Peggy, shocked, hugged Bucky and asked him if he was okay and how he made it through. Bucky shook his head then quietly explained how as both Natasha and Cylene supported him. Peggy looked at him in his shock, then in sadness. “But that’s over yes? You’re back to you?”

He nodded. “Thanks to all these people and Steve, I’m healed. Oh my god, does Steve know?”

Cylene shook her head, “Welcome to the Christmas gift to end all gifts.” Bucky laughed and kissed Peggy’s cheek. “He needs you. He gets very sad this time of year. He misses you so much.”

”I’ve missed him too. I still can’t believe I’m here.” Peggy gestured. “This is so huge.”

”Do you like it, Aunt Peg? I designed it with the idea of things you told me growing up.” Tony strolled up, Pepper at his side. “This is Pepper Potts, my soon to be wife. Inside her is our soon to be child, Morgan.”

Peggy stepped up to him, touching his cheek. “You look so like your dad did when he was younger. Same brash attitude too. Well, Anthony, I have learned all about your Iron Man persona of yours. I cannot believe you outed yourself like that without thinking ahead. Amazing at your arrogance.” Then she kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Thank you for being here, my godson. For being you.”

”I’m glad you’re here. He’s my close friend. I want him happy. You are his happy. He has this compass with a picture of you. You need to be happy together.” Tony pointed to where a lone man stood looking out a window at the dark. 

Music changed again to a slow Christmas love song. Peggy stepped to one side of Steve, looked at him, amazed at how much he looked the same, yet looked different. Smiling, she placed a hand on his arm. “Hey soldier, I believe you owe me a dance.”

Steve heard her voice, looked over and there she was. Peggy, standing in a crimson dress that hit mid calf, with a slit. But, the timeline, she really couldn’t...

”If you don’t dance with her, one of us will, Steve,” Bucky called out. “Yes, Peggy is here. You can thank Tony and Nick later.”

Steve looked at Tony, who nodded. He looked back at Peggy and brushed back a loose strand of hair from her face. “Peggy, I’ve missed you. It’s been so hard being without you.”

”Dance with me, Rogers.” She slid in his arms, their moves sure, their bodies naturally made to go together. She smiled up at him. “I never stopped thinking about you, Steve.”

”You’re my only gal. I have only loved you, Peg.” He pulled her close and kissed her, his hand on her back, sliding down the length, then holding her hip. “Please say you’re staying.”

”I’m not leaving you. They said something about my being gone won’t hurt the timeline.” Peggy gasped as Steve swung her up in his arms, holding her close. “Steve, what are you doing?”

”Taking you to my suite. It’s Christmas and I need to make some dreams come true. Say yes. Be mine, Peggy.”

Peggy wrapped her hands behind his neck and kissed him deeply. “Yes, Steve. I’m yours. But hurry before we have company.”

Steve took long strides and made it to the elevator, enclosing them safely as the others applauded. “Merry Christmas, my love.” He kissed her. 

“Happy Yule, my love. May we always be this happy.” Peggy shifted in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Steve.”

A smile played on his lips. “Love you more. I’ve waited so many years for you. You were worth waiting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special story dedicated to @AgentCarter_SSR for her friendship, her creative spark, and because sometimes, it takes another person to keep you going when you feel lost. Thank you, you are truly a special person and someone I am so very blessed to know.


End file.
